A New Beginning
by TheDragonPerson
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid Go on a journey back to the Hidden World, but will what they discover on the way bring them closer together, or tear them apart. Set near the end of the film "Dragons: The Hidden World" (aka HTTYD 3). Cover image credit to leffiesart.tumblr.com
1. Thinking of You

**Don't own any of the characters. This fanfic is set before Hiccup and Astrid have their first child.**

That_ day would be the day that Hiccup would remember for ever. Astrid wearing that white dress, as white as the clouds in the pale sky. Her crystal blue eyes glimmering, as she held his hands, while Gothi draped the embroidered cloth over their hands_. Astrid_, a beautiful warrior, marrying him. His childhood sweetheart and best friend, now to be his wife._

Astrid walked into the room, a big fish slung over her shoulder. She saw Hiccup rocking in their armchair, staring at the drawing of their wedding, distant and distracted.

"Hey." She whispered softly, joining him in the armchair. "Thinking about the wedding again?"

"Yes," Hiccup murmured back, "I still don't know how we got to this point. Time goes too fast."

"Yeah." she simply replied.

She shifted uncomfortably in the archair, untill she rested her head on his chest. She slid her arm around his, and interlaced his fingers onto her's.

"I have something to tell you," Astrid said "Will you hear me out?"

"Sure," Hiccup said, " Why wouldn't I?"

He swept her hair back with his fingers, tucking some strands behined her ear.

"I want to see the dragons again."


	2. Going Back

**Hello again... This is chapter 2, so... yeah.**Hiccup went to his room and started to pack up his belongings. He had left his mother in charge of berk, temporary, while he was to sail out to find the dragons again. Hiccup groaned as he lifted his heavy pack onto his desk, and knoted down the lid. A triple knock sounded on the door, and Astrid called out to him,

"Hey, Hiccup, are you ok in there?"

"Im ok," Hiccup replied "Just strained my back a little..."

Astrid laughed, the cute adorable laugh that brought a broad smile to his face.

She walked into the room, and dropped her heavy packs onto the ground next to Hiccup's.

"Are you honestly fine with this?" She said.

"Yeah," he replied, "What's wrong?"

"W...What if we don't make it back..."

"Then I'll be with you. And that is good enough for me."

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pecked him on the cheek.

"And I'll enjoy that."

Hiccup grinned like a maniac and shouldered the heavy packs as he left the room.

"Be right back..."


	3. Setting Sail

**Thanks to Timulo (Guest) for pointing out 'Lost World' in the description, you were correct :D, now its 'Hidden World'. And thanks for reading. I only started this morning!**The whole tribe had gathered, as they watched Hiccup and Astrid ready their small boat, attached to a pulley system, which would allow them to lower it into the water. Hiccup dragged the packs lazily across the floor and threw them in the boat, as Astrid readied the sail and checked the rudder. Hiccup hopped into the boat with Astrid, as Eret took control of the pulley rope.

"Be safe." Eret said as he prepared to release the rope that kept them from falling into the ocean below.

"We will," Hiccup replied. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, chief." Eret saluted.

"Farewell!"

With that, the berkians cheered as Hiccup and Astrid's boat splashed into the ocean, throwing water many feet into the air.

**Some Time Later**

The seas were calm, as Hiccup and Astrid's small boat drifted across the water. A whale surfaced in the distance and swam around, firing water out of its blowhole.

"Look!" Astrid squealed, "A whale!"

As if in response, the whale smacked it's tail on the water, spraying a find mist of sea water into the air.

"Wow," Hiccup said sarcastically "It is so much more exiting than the last 2 times that we saw the same whale!"

Astrid giggled and playfully punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"HEY! You _know_ that your punches hurt much more than when you used to do it!"

Hiccup laughed and said again,

"You're gonna pay for that."

An evil smirk appeared on his face, as he got up from where he was sitting, and turned around to face Astrid.

She grinned maniacally when he turned around, but it quickly disappeared when she realised that it _was_ the evil smile.

Suddenly, Hiccup jabbed two fingers under her ribs, causing her to spasm, then he grabbed her and stared tickling her neck. She collapsed into a heap on the floor from his tickle, and curled up into a ball.

"You are evil..." she murmured.

"Astrid are you -"

Astrid jumped to her feet and tackled Hiccup to the floor, pinning him down. She laughed sweetly.

"Grinning now ,huh?"

"Nope."

She layed down on the ground next to him, then turned over on her side, and started playing with his hair.

Astrid smiled. "You are a bit _too _soft. But don't worry, I like you like that."

She kissed his forehead, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And that's why I married you."


	4. Things Get Bad

**I'm on a writing streak!**

Hiccup was lying back on the deck, with Astrid's head on his lap, and her hand wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Astrid." Hiccup mumured, as Astrid drowsily sat up on the deck, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Was out like a stone."

They both got up slowly, yawning and stretching muscles. Hiccup turned around and walked to the rudder, and disengaged his autopilot invention. It was rather simple, a compass rigged up to a few gears, which controlled the boat. He grabbed the rudder's manual handle and steered, while Astrid set the boat's course onto that of their first stop over, Berk.

"We'll be at Berk in a few hours." Hiccup said, as he studied his messy hand-drawn map. He beckoned Astrid over and pointed to a spot on the map. It had "Hidden World" written above it, and a crude drawing of Toothless, Hiccup's dragon.

"Hey," Astrid asked, "Can I draw Stormfly on it too?"

"Sure!" Hiccup replied, as he took a stick of charcoal out of his pocket, "Just don't get any of the charcoal on the rest of the map..."

**10 Days Later - Halfway to Berk**

Hiccup milled around the front of the boat, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do on the boat, there was no armchair to laze around in, nothing interesting, and only the fine wood grains that snaked along the floor to look at. He only had Astrid with him; Yes, she was kind, funny, pretty, and generally nice to be around, but Hiccup, for once would have liked to see Ruffnut or Tuffnut do something utterly ridiculous.

Suddenly, interrupting Hiccup's thought's, a huge battleship sailed past them, many cannons poking out of the portholes, as if asking for someone to pick a fight. The boat rocked as the disturbance rippled through the water.

Astrid ran out from under the deck and went up to where Hiccup was.

"What was _that_?" She asked, "How is there another boat out here near Berk? Isn't it meant to be still abandoned?"

Hiccup gasped as the logo on the sails clicked in his head. He knew who it was.

A moment passed with Hiccup's mouth hanging open, until Astrid spoke again. Her face fell.

"What is it?"

"Astrid." Hiccup said. "Thats not just a boat. That's Grimmaulds Boat.

And we are going after it."

**And the tension builds! :O Next chapter should be tomorrow, if not, day after. Hang in there !**


	5. Giving Chase

**This chapter should be good, if not brilliant, or even... you get the point XD. Please review and fav, I have seriously got this story rolling...**

Hiccup ran to the back of the ship, while Astrid Grabbed the sails, veering the ship around into a tight turn.

"After them!" Hiccup yelled, as he gripped the handle tightly. They had to follow that ship. Grimmauld could have take Berk.

The ship Lurched forward, as the extra sails dropped, catching the wind suddenly. The ship shot forwardlike a bullet, imitating Snotlout when his butt was on fire.

Astrid pulled a heavy-duty grapple out of her pack, as Hiccup carefully manuvered the ship towards the back of Grimmauld's boat.

"On the count of three," Hiccup shouted over the roar of the waves, "I want you to throw the grapple onto that window there, and secure it onto our mast."

"Got it!" she shouted back, "Ready Hiccup?"

"Ok..."he yelled, "Three..."

Astrid balanced herself,

"Two..."

She aimed at the window,

"One..."

She swung her arm back,

"_Throw_!"

Astrid lobbed the grapple towards the ship. It clanked as it hooked and secured onto a bar on the ship's window.

"Secure!" Astrid shouted to astrid, as she readied her double-headed axe. She was ready to clamber up the rope, when a large object appeared in the sky. Hiccup took his hands of the rudder, as he pulled out his Dragon Blade. He ignited it, and it burned with a menacing glow.

The object that appeared on the ship was hard to distinguish through the spray flying off the back of Grimmauld's ship. But you didn't need an expert to realise that it was Grimmauld's airship.

"Back for a rematch Haddock?" Grimmauld smirked ro himself, as he aimed the ballista at Astrid's grappled rope, "Let's start with a warm up."

The massive ballista fired, sending a long slender bolt towards the grapple.

The grapple was destroyed, as the hook was split down the centre.

"AHHHH!" both Hiccup and Astrid screamed, as the boat lurched at the sudden stop.

Grimmauld's Airship and ship disappeared off into the distance.

Astrid and Hiccup both lay panting down on the deck.

"I've underestimated him again." Hiccup murmured to himself. "I need to pull myself together."


	6. Username Change

**HEY GUYS! Just wanted to quickly mention that I have changed my username. :)**


	7. Regret

**Hey guys! I've been planning out another fanfic prequel to this one! (This fanfic still has a lot left to write though :3)**

Hiccup sat in his small cabin, slouched over his desk, with a face that read misery, disbelief and depression. He had his map spread over the table, with labels and markings drawn all over it.

Astrid had got him his favourite food, chicken wings, and it still was lying completely untouched on the table. He had not moved anywhere from his cabin for a week, while they carried on their journey towards the Hidden World.

Astrid stood in the doorway of his cabin. She stared at him for ten long minutes. Astrid finally got fed up of waiting, and was about to walk off, when Hiccup stood up from his desk.

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry."

Hiccup walked up to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come." she said, "It's my fault-"

"Astrid!" Hiccup shook her, "None of this is your fault. It was me who told us to leave Berk, and it was me... me who ended up playing his games. He didn't die when he must have hit the water. By some fluke, he must have survived.

**Later**

Hiccup stood on the bow of the ship. They had been travelling for five days, since they had seen Grimmel. Astrid walked up behind him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hey." She said, fiddling with his hair, "Are you alright? You've been acting rather... distant... you know."

Hiccup gave her a kiss on the forehead, and pointed into the distance.

"This is what I have been looking at the whole time.

The waterfall stood ahead of them, not far in the distance. A cloud if fog drifted around it.

"We made it!" Astrid squealed in delight, as she playfully elbowed Hiccup, "We made it!"

Hiccup sighed. "This is just the beginning. We are gonna need all the dragons we can get."

**Hi again :) Enjoy? Want you guys to comment, should Toothless have had his baby Night - lights yet? (Yep some idiot named them that, and now I have to put up with pictures of babies crawling around various glowing Cat/Dog/Banana shaped things. :I ). Again, thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Revisiting

**Ok look guys, im really sorry. I kinda forgot completely about this story. I have a busy life, and yeah, things happen... So... I'll try and be more consistent from now on. I'm starting to draw FANART :) so go along and check out my (awful) first drawing(s) on Tumblr. My profile is Dragonshavewings. Thanks!**

The ship creaked as it glided towards the waterfall. A cloud of fog loomed like a monster, threatening to swallow them into its depths.

Hiccup gently eased the ship through the fog. Closer and closer towards the waterfall. Dragons were sitting on a rock at the edge of the waterfall, unbeknownst to the weary humans; alert, listening to the frail creaks of the floorboards on the ship ahead. They readied themselves to pounce upon the intruders, to protect their offspring, the last of their species.

Astrid squinted through the dense fog, seeing two _very _familiar outlines perched on the rock. She called Hiccup over.

"Hiccup!" she whispered back to him, "You might want to deal with this one..."

She stood behind Hiccup, and took out her axe, ready, in case they were attacked.

Suddenly, a dark creature leapt out of the sky, jumping onto the deck, readying its plasma blast.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried, as the night fury approached him, "Please don't hurt me. You should know who I am."

The dragon stoped threatening Hiccup and stepped back, tilting his head questioningly.

"It's me bud! Hiccup!"

The dragons eyes widened, and he lept on Hiccup, licking him affectionately.

"Arrrgghhh! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!"

Astrid laughed and watched the joyful reunion of dragon and rider, while dragon saliva was being flung everywhere.

Suddenly another few shapes appeared in the sky, as the light fury emerged, trailed by three little baby nightlights.

Astrid and Hiccup's mouths both formed wide 'O' s.

"BAAAABIIIIEEEESSSS!!!!"

**Well that was a slightly shorter than normal chapter, but I will try make more. Hope this cheered you all up a bit :D**

**Please comment and review. It motivates me to write more, and being young, effort without consequences isn't good.**


End file.
